Ransei
'Big Brother Pokemon: Ransei' Big Brother Pokemon: Ransei is the thirteenth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Applications were posted January 7th, 2020. The season premiered on January 24th, 2020. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbransei. This was the third season hosted on Discord instead of Skype. The link to join the Discord Server is '''here 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Newbie Season': This season was announced to contain a cast of new players to the series. In addition to that, it was announced to also be a smaller cast in comparison to prior seasons. *'Pairs, Paris or Pardon': The theme for this season was Paris, Pairs or Pardon. Each week for the first seven weeks it was randomized whether the week would follow the Pairs, Paris or Pardon format. **'Pairs': If 'Pairs' was selected then the week would be played out in duos selected by this method. The duos would compete individually with one houseguest winning HoH. This houseguest's duo would be safe for the week. The HoH nominated two duos for eviction. Ten players would compete for veto and the veto was forced to be used on one of the two duos. The remaining duo would be the final nominees for the week and one would be voted off. **'Paris': If 'Paris' was selected three of seven weeks, then the houseguests would get a special Paris Shopping Spree. **'Pardon': If 'Pardon' was selected then the week would follow standard BBUS format. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Week One was a Pairs Week meaning that the game was played in duos. *'Note 2': Week Two was a Paris Week meaning that the game was played using normal Big Brother US rules. *'Note 3': Week Three was a Pardon Week meaning that the game was played using normal Big Brother US rules. *'Note 4': Week Four was a Pardon Week meaning that the game was played using normal Big Brother US rules. *'Note 5': Week Five was a Paris Week meaning that the game was played using normal Big Brother US rules. *'Note 6': Week Six was a Pairs Week meaning that the game was played in duos. *'Note 7': Mackenzie was the last selected in the Pairs Ceremony and therefore was immune for the week. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1 Week 1 Pairs |-|WEEK 2 Week 2 |-|WEEK 3 Week 3 |-|WEEK 4 Week 4 |-|WEEK 5 Week 5 |-|WEEK 6 Week 6 Pairs |-|WEEK 7 Week 7 'Statistics' COMPETITION WINS= *Cheatham - 2 *Kiki Q - 2 *Mackenzie - 2 *Jones - 1 *Mandos - 1 *Medha - 1 *Vicki - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Cheatham - 1 *Jones - 1 *Kiki Q - 1 *Mackenzie - 1 *Vicki - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Cheatham - 1 *Kiki Q - 1 *Mackenzie - 1 *Mandos - 1 *Medha - 1 |-|TIMES NOMINATED= *Cayla - 3 *Kiki Q - 2 *Cheatham - 1 *Dylan - 1 *Jonah - 1 *Julian - 1 *Kayla - 1 *Kiki M - 1 *Mackenzie - 1 *Medha - 1 *Noah - 1 *Vicki - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Julian - 15 *Kayla - 11 *Dylan - 10 *Kiki Q - 10 *Noah - 10 *Kiki M - 4 *Cayla - 2 *Cheatham - 2 *Vicki - 1 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This is the fifth newbie season in Big Brother Pokemon history. *This is the first season of Big Brother Pokemon to feature more women than men, with ten women compared to eight men. Category:Season